


Venus Among the Frat Boys and Sorority Girls

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Awkard Literature Major!Elsa, Cameos, F/F, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a "Roman" themed party that's only vaguely so and even more historically inaccurate, Elsa finds herself meeting and falling for a real-life Venus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus Among the Frat Boys and Sorority Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bilingual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843880) by [Olofa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olofa/pseuds/Olofa). 



> Inspired by the Lady GaGa song "Venus."

The party was too loud, too crowded, had far too much liquor freely going round, had far too many drunk people as a consequence, and to top it all of, it was all horrifically, historically inaccurate.

Elsa did in fact know to expect this from the “Roman” themed campus party. What she didn't know, and probably never would, if it was worth going to it in the first place.

Why wasn't a mystery—she'd done it at the behest of her far more extroverted roommate, Honey Lemon. “You just coop yourself up in here with your laptop and your books, if you aren't at the library doing that exact same thing!” She said. “C'mon, you should go out and have fun at least once this month.”

Elsa had cursed her choice of words; had she just said “go out more often” and left it an ambiguous number between one and infinity, she could have ignored the suggestion. But now that she had given her an exact number, she couldn't help but do the opposite: why _couldn't_ she go outside of her room for something other than errands or classes, just once this month? True, she was an introvert and preferred silence and solitude to social interaction of any sort, but that didn't give her an excuse to just be an almost total shut-in.

She _definitely_ knew that was unhealthy behaviour, bordering on mental illness, and the things she did instead of it—tumblr, pornography, obsessing over fictional works characters, obsessing over pornography of fictional works and characters on tumblr—weren't sterling examples of a well-adjusted human being, either.

“What's the harm?” She said to herself in the bathroom.

Getting jostled and pushed around by so many strangers; being yelled at or having the misfortune of being in the general direction of the yell; being propositioned by so many men of varying descriptions, attractiveness, and level of inebriation; stepping into far too many sticky floors, dry messes, or wet puddles for her liking; and having to suffer a constant parade of men wearing cheaply done “togas” (insulting to the grandeur, authority, and respectability it was supposed to represent), women in “togas” (historically inaccurate), and others in cheap recreations and/or bastardized interpretations of armour or other ancient Roman clothes, she found out.

She was just about to find some way to slip out with the minimum amount of necessary or accidental interaction or physical contact with anyone, when she saw her:

A goddess among the frat boys and sorority girls.

She had long, luxurious, flaming red hair let down and flowing, a few locks artfully draped over her shoulders. She had alluring turquoise eyes, ones that sparkled with mirth and life, and made her all the more beautiful. She had rosy, freckled skin, tanned from frequent time outside in the sun, and a fit, muscular figure from the years of sports, physical activity, or training she did there.

And to top it all off, her outfit was historically accurate—a tunic, not a toga, not a modern dress being passed off as “ancient Roman.”

The goddess smiled. Elsa felt her heart skip several beats at random bursts, a cardiac version of stumbling and tripping over a hot girl passing you by.

She started walking towards her. Elsa cursed in her head, and quickly looked away. _'_ _Please, please,_ please _don't talk to me._ _'_ She thought.

“Hi!” The goddess said. “Enjoying the party?”

Elsa slowly, carefully looked back at her, confirmed she was most definitely saying that to her, and cursed even louder in her head, to the point where it was just this close as coming out as a silently mouthed word. ' _Think of something nice to say!'_ She thought to herself. ' _Or something that'll get you of this situation without completely ruining her first impression of you even more than you already have.'_ She added bitterly.

“No.” Elsa blurted, before mentally kicking herself in the rear, over and over again. Much as she wanted to, she couldn't lie about how awful this party was, even if it wasn't so horribly historically inaccurate.

The goddess' smile disappeared.

“I mean, it's crowded, it's loud, there's a lot of alcohol going around and a lot of drunk people because of it, and it's all so… historically inaccurate.” Elsa added lamely.

_'Smooth.'_

To her surprise, the goddess smiled. “Oh, man, I am _so_ happy to find someone who feels the same! Truth be told, I didn't want to go to this party in the first place; I'm only here because my bro Kristoff needed leverage to get on the committee. They wanted more goddessess, not gods, you know—too many Jupiters applying just so they can come down from Mount Olympus and 'grant boons to the mortals,' you know what I'm saying?”

Elsa laughed. She did. _'_ _And so does she._ _H_ _oly_ _fudgeballs.'_ she thought. _'Quick, say something sympathetic and polite that'll end this conversation nicely_ _before you say something stupid_ _.'_

“I like your outfit!” She blurted.

The goddess blinked.

“I mean, you look great in it, and it's you know…” Elsa paused. “… Historically accurate.” She mumbled.

Inside, Elsa died quite a bit. Then the goddess smiled, and like the legends of ancient times, that part of her was brought back to life by the whims of a higher power.

“Thanks~” She said. “I decided to do some actual research on my costume, take a lot less artistic liberties—a history major might appreciate it, you know? Are you one, by the way?”

Elsa shook her head. “Literature major, specializing in Ancient Mythology and Folk Tales—but I appreciate it all the same.”

“Awesome! I'm Anna by the way, psychology major.” She offered her hand.

“Elsa. Pleased to meet you, Anna” Elsa took her hand and shook it, trying very hard not to think too much on how nice it was to say her name, hold her hand, feel her calloused and rough skin, and her warm, firm grip.

“So, Elsa, I guess you could say you're something of an expert with gods and goddesses, huh?” Anna asked as she took her hand back. “Can you guess which one of them I am? Here, I'll give you a hint.” She struck a sexy pose and gave Elsa the most alluring pair of bedroom eyes she'd ever seen in her entire life.

Elsa's brain blanked out for a moment, but she still managed to mumble, “Venus, Goddess of Love.” Doubly impressive because she managed to keep herself upright and from drooling! (Much.)

“Correct-a-mundo!” Anna cried as she brought herself out of the pose. “I was worried you'd have a hard time figuring it out, seeing as I'm not exactly like all the other Venuses out here.” She gestured to crowds, a smattering of other people dressed up as goddesses here and there.

Most of them were wearing a skimpy dress with gold frills or designs that blatantly enhanced and exposed their cleavage and bare thighs, more than anything else. Others still had lush, extravagant jewelry, bedecked in more precious stones and metals than seemed sane or healthy. The rest chose to be a bit more creative, with modern interpretations of ancient Roman costumes and wear, and had either been very liberal with the artistic liberties or not cared enough to make it of quality, or historically accurate.

“Well, I think you're _far_ more beautiful than any of them.” Elsa thought out loud. Her eyes widened as she realized those words had left her lips, and Anna had most definitely heard them. She stayed perfectly, completely still, hoping that some freak accident would kill her now or otherwise take her far away from Anna; or failing that, she'd think Elsa had suffered some sort of affliction and she could excuse herself to call an ambulance or just leave her to die, neatly solving both their problems.

Anna blinked, blushed, then grinned even wider than before. _“Well now…_ want to go grab a few drinks from a Dionysus around her; go head over to a nice, quiet, private place I know; and you can talk ancient Roman mythology to me?”

 _'_ _Was that a come on with great use of innuendo, or did she mean that literally?_ _'_ Either way, Elsa wasn't hesitating for a moment. “I'd love to.” She replied.

Anna offered her hand again, Elsa took it and tried not to stumble or fall as they made their way through the crowds. They got themselves two plastic cups of cheap wine, and maneuvered their way through the party, the noise, the smells, and the crowds getting fainter and thinner till they were finally out on an out-of-the way balcony.

It had a few forgotten pieces of junk strewn in the corner, and didn't have a beautiful moonlit view to gawk at, to say the least, but it _was_ quiet, peaceful, and private, and that was all that mattered.

Anna brushed off some dust and dirt with the skirt of her dress, before leaning her side on the railing, drink in hand. Elsa awkwardly joined her, setting her drink on the railing instead.

“So, got any fun facts and stories about the Roman pantheon you want to share with me?” Anna asked, smiling.

Elsa couldn't help but smile back. “Well, it's said that in the presence of mortals, Venus' appearance changed to their perception of beauty—a beautiful woman to men, and a handsome man to women.”

“What about gays or lesbians, then? Or bi's? Or demi's? Or ace's?”

Elsa paused to think. “Hmm… I'd assume with the asexuals and demisexuals, she'd be a gender-ambiguous person of astounding aesthetic beauty; with the bisexuals, a combination of whichever features or gender they like best; gays, a powerfully built man, a feminine male, or an extremely hairy and muscularly built lumberjack, or whatever else they're into; and for lesbians… well...”

Elsa turned to Anna, looked her in the eyes with a smile and a blush on her face. “I'd assume they'd be an astoundingly beautiful redhead dressed up as a goddess, whose outfit is historically accurate, to boot.”

Anna paused, blushed, then laughed. “Sounds about right to me! Hey, quick question: you want to skip the mythology talk and skip straight to furiously making out with each other?”

“Yes please.”


End file.
